A Love So Fine
by Jessica2
Summary: Chandler and Monica haevn'r seen eachother in ages. What happens when they mett up again?
1. Default Chapter

A Love So Fine ~ **Chapter 1: Starting Over**

This fic takes place right after Monica and Richard broke up, but not for the same reasons. That will be mentioned later in the series. But anyways Chandler is not apart of the gang. He and Ross went to school together, and he did meet Monica. But they all lost contact after that. Please Review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monica Geller relaxed…well I guess that you could call it that. Man, did she hate to fly. The only reason she was taking this trip was because she defiantly needed a break, and she got the tickets for free from her brother Ross. He and his wife Carol had been planning this trip for themselves. But as it turns out she is a lesbian. Enough said right? Ross didn't know what to do with them so he offered them to his baby sister. Even he knew that she needed a break. She hated being so obvious to everyone.

Monica closed her eyes and sighed quietly to herself. She just wanted to leave New York. She had been looking forward to this week forever. She promised herself she wouldn't think about anyone else but herself while she was away. She needed to forget about everything especially him. "Oh damn it Monica, stop it already!" she silently cursed herself and turned over to look out the window. She already knew that this was going to be a long flight. She stopped the steward and told her to give her the strongest drink she had. Maybe it won't be so bad know she thought.

Three hours and several scotches later, the captain announced that they would be landing in Mexico in just a few minutes. Monica was both relived and scared almost. She wanted to have a good time, but she knew that she wouldn't. There was no way that she wouldn't be able to think about Richard the entire time. It's not that she wanted to; she wanted more then anything to be able to forget about him. But there break–up was so terrible. Monica shook her head in attempt to get the thoughts of him erased from her mind. The plane soon landed and everyone was rushing to get out of there. Especially Monica, she wasn't kidding when she said that she hated flying. Once she was out of the terminal she found her way to baggage claim. She sat down on a nearby bench. She wasn't in any hurry now; she just wanted to get off the plane. Besides, she really didn't want to fight the crowds that had already formed. Monica looked up and saw this guy giving her a really dirty look, she was surprised until she realized he was one of the many people she had knocked over on she attempt to get the hell out of there. She sat there waiting until almost everyone was gone. She found all of her bags but one in a few minutes. She and a few other people were the only ones still there. She watched as the belt went around and spotted her last bag. But just before she could grab it, a man reached down and picked it up. "Um…excuse me sir…that's my bag." Monica said as she approached him. When the man looked up at her, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Chandler…Chandler Bing?" "Oh My God Monica!"

To Be Continued

I know it's short, but this is only the start. Next part will be up soon! And it will defiantly be longer. See you next time!


	2. Friends Again?

Monica was now on her way to her hotel, after exchanging numbers with Chandler. She could not believe that she had run into him of all people. She never thought that she would see him again. The last time she saw him was a few years after that dreaded Thanksgiving that he called her fat. It's funny because the day he apologized to her was the last day she had seen him. Throughout those two years they had gotten really close. Monica smiled to herself he was much cuter then the last time she saw him too. They agreed to call each other later today, they promised to get together to talk about old times. It had been so long since they had seen each other they defiantly needed some time to catch up. One thing was for sure Ross would never believe her when she told him whom she had run into. 

Chandler entered his hotel room and plopped down on the bed. One thing was for sure, he was tired. He had never had jetlag so bad before. However he couldn't get to sleep. He wanted to call Monica. He couldn't believe it was her when he saw her. She had changed so much. But then again he hadn't really seen her a whole lot either. He moved to Chicago after college, up into a year ago he hadn't even been back to New York. He thought about calling but didn't know the number. Hell he didn't even know if they still lived in the city. He was mad at himself for not trying once he had gotten back. But know it seems that he was given a second chance. He and Monica had talked for at least an hour at the airport. He wanted to talk to her more, but he had a conference he was already late for. That when the decided to go out later tonight, that way they could catch up properly. He was really looking forward to tonight. And he really wanted to apologize to her for not calling after he left. Despite the whole "calling her fat thing" they had gotten really close. He didn't want to admit it but he really had missed her while he was away.

Chandler knocked on Monica's hotel room door just as she was hanging up the phone with a surprised brother. Monica let him in, surprised by how nice he looked. She was undressed. "Where are we exactly going?" Monica asked him as she let him in. "To this little Italian place I know, it's got great food." "Oh okay then just let me change and we can go." Monica started to turn around but chandler grabbed her hand gently. "Mon you look fine come on." "But I'm underdressed." "You look fine." Monica smiled and asked curiosity, "You sure?" "Positive." With that Monica grabbed her purse and they were headed to dinner to catch up on all the years that they had missed. 

"I can't believe you did that!" Monica roared, she was laughing so hard her stomach was beginning to hurt. "I did, I didn't know what to do I just threw the keys at he woman and left." Monica laughed even harder. She was defiantly enjoying her self. She had wondered if she and Chandler would be able to talk and joke around like they used to. She was so afraid that they would sit there all evening and say nothing. Boy was she wrong. They were getting along great. She had missed him so much over the years; it was so great to finally see him again.

They calmed down a bit as their meal was being set down in front of them. Monica's mouth watered as she waited for her food. "I told you that you'd like this place." Monica smiled, "It all looks so good, do you come here a lot?" she asked grabbing her fork and digging in. "Only when I can. I normally come down here on business once in a while. Not to often. But when I do I always stop here. They have got the best food around." "I can vague for that." Monica said as she took a bite of her breadstick, causing Chandler to laugh. "When is the last time you've eatin anything?" Chandler asked, pointing to the way she was inhaling her food. "This morning, I can't stand airplane food." "You know what is crazy, I didn't even see you on the plane." Chandler stated. "I know but I wasn't paying much attention either, I practically knocked everyone over trying to get out of there." Chandler looked up and started laughing. "What?" Monica asked. "You are the one who knocked me over!" Chandler busted out laughing. Monica sat there embarrassed. " I'm so sorry, I hate flying so much." "It's alright Mon." Chandler smiled. "I should have known it was you, there aren't many girl I know who can knock over full grown men." Monica was laughing now. "God I have missed this." Chandler finally admitted. "I know me too, we really should see each other more often." "Well, what are you doing tomorrow?" Monica looked up from her plate surprised. She didn't know he'd want to see her again so soon. Sure she was having a good time, but she didn't know if he was. "I don't really have anything planned, I haven't been here before but I here they got some great beaches." She said. "Well, I'll tell you what. I have a meeting tomorrow morning at nine, but I should be out of there around noon. What do you say I take you site seeing? We can even hit a few of those beaches you wanta see." "Sounds good." She replied. 

As soon as Monica got back to the hotel she decided to call Rachel, her best friend that she had known since high school. Monica promised her she would call her every night and let her know how things were going. Monica knew that despite how terrible her life was going back home, she still had the greatest friends in the world. 

"Hey Rach." Monica said as soon as she answered the phone. They chatted for a couple of minutes, Monica was in the middle of telling her about Chandler and Rachel remembered something. "Oh Mon, I almost forgot, I wasn't going to tell you. But you seem to be doing so good. I saw Richard today." Richard? Monica hadn't thought about him all day. "Mon he's got another girlfriend."

To Be Continued


End file.
